The NCI Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) program agrees to provide partial funding support for the vital statistics activities of the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) and/or for the procurement of State death records for use by the NCHS National Death Index (NDI). These death records are obtained by NCHS via contracts and purchase orders with the State vital statistics offices. In exchange for this commitment of SEER funding support in FY 2019 as well as for funding support received in prior years, NCHS agrees to assist NCI?S SEER program by performing searches of the NDI file for SEER?s cancer registries. The number of file searches performed by the state cancer registries and the number of records searched will NOT be limited by the equivalent cost of NDI and NDI PLUS searches based on the standard fee schedule in effect at the time the searches are performed.